


Nictate

by ObliviousWulf



Series: Word of The Day One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, I don't know man I just did this, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolves, slightly feral derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousWulf/pseuds/ObliviousWulf
Summary: Nictate (NIK-tayt): Verb, Blink“Dude, I swear, it was so sudden. One second I’m staring into the demon red of eyes of Satan and the next? He nictated, and boom! I see the green, brown, blue mess in the eyes of an angel!”“What the heck does nictated mean?”“Blink Scotty, to BLINK - did you not hear me? Lucifer exists and I think I’m going to sell my soul!”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Word of The Day One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139411
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Nictate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I get emails from a thing for a 'word of the day' and well... I want to get back into writing! So why not make a series out of it? Over this COVID mess I fell in love with Teen Wolf so here we are. A dirty Sterek shipper. 
> 
> Would love to know what you guys think! I'm really bad at making one shots, I can go on and on and on - so I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed.
> 
> EDIT 2/4/2021: I just realized all my formatting was gone - so I fixed it.

Stiles was furious, absolutely furious right now, stomping back to the dorms as he very vocally cursed out his professor. Why did he ever sign up to TA for this guy? He knew that Mr. Harris was a pain in the neck, but to keep Stiles so late on a  _ Monday? _ Looking over and grading not just the classes he helped with, oh no, all of Mr. Harris’ classes, on top of helping organize his office - which was a  _ nightmare _ . And did Mr. Harris stick around at all? No, of course not, but Stiles couldn’t leave til it was all finished.

“Stupid bastard probably will complain that I didn’t do it right.” Stiles was muttered, looking down as he rubbed his hands together. It was late, it was cold, and he stupidly only had a red hoodie that was probably far too thin even for California winter nights. He was distracted, as always, and certainly wasn’t expecting to run into a solid wall of muscle. 

He made a short noise of a distress as he quickly stumbled back, thankfully not falling backwards as he did so. He looked up, mouth open to apologize which got stuck in throat when he got a look of the dark-haired adonis in the moon and street lights. Normally his bisexual ass would be ready to drool over such a specimen but he was a little focused on the fact that the guys had  _ bright red _ eyes that were glaring at him under some thick ass brows.

“Watch it,” He snapped, before he seemed to notice that Stiles was staring in  _ fear, interest, curiosity? _ He blinked, and he had normal eyes. 

“I… how-” Stiles was about to ask so many questions before he got shoulder checked by the potentially possessed man as he moved past him without a glance back. It took all of a minute for Stiles’ brain to catch up and he turned, seeing nothing in the dark, but still he yelled. “Yeah, fuck you too buddy!” 

And then he regretted it cause, you know,  _ what if? _

He ran back to his dorm.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“Scott, Scott!” Stiles yelled as he came in, kicking off his shoes. “Wake up, I have a crisis!” 

Scott, bless his heart, grunted on his side of the room and slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at Stiles with a confused noise. 

“Come on buddy, give me some words so I know you can comprehend what I’m about to tell you.” Stiles said, walking into the room and digging through his dresser. He wanted sweatpants on, so he can be comfortable. “Scotty!” 

“I’m up, I’m up.” Scott muttered, kicking away his blanket and looking at the clock. “Jesus, Stiles, it’s midnight! What are you doing? Did you just get ho-”

“Yes I just got home, Mr. Harris is a dick, not the point. I have a crisis! I think I just insulted a demon - or vampire, or something. I might die.” Stiles flicked on the lamp, ignoring Scott’s whine of ‘too bright’ and grabbing his laptop. “He’s going to murder me, or suck out my blood. Or soul. Or something.” 

“Stiles, slow down, I can barely understand what you’re talking about. Are you saying Mr. Harris is a demon?” Scott asked, swinging his legs over to rest his feet on the ground. At least he was awake now. 

“ _ No _ , I mean, yes but not the one I’m talking about. I mean a real one.” Stiles was already starting to google,  _ how to ward off a demon _ .

“Explain, slower.” Scott asked. 

“I was walking back from Harris’ office, and I wasn’t looking where I was going. A little busy trying not to freeze and also insulting the jerk. So I ran into someone, but not just any someone, this dude with huge biceps and red eyes and-”

“Red eyes?” Scott interrupted. “Are you sure it wasn’t just your imagination?”

“Dude, I  _ swear _ , it was so sudden.” Stiles insisted, looking up from his computer. “One second I’m staring into the demon red eyes of Satan and the next? He nictated, and boom! I see the green, brown, blue mess in the eyes of an  _ angel! _ ”

“What the heck does nicted mean?” Scott asked, looking scandalized like it was something dirty.

“Blink Scotty, to BLINK - did you not hear me? Lucifer exists and I think I’m going to sell my soul!” Stiles groaned, abandoning his searches in favor of falling back into bed. 

“Wait, I thought you were worried about dying?” Scott frowned, “Not that I believe you really saw this guy.”   
“That was before I realized he was hot, you know Lucifer was like- the prettiest Angel right? Smoking hot dude, doesn’t like humans, banished for being a rebel kid? Ringing a bell yet?”

“Not everyone took every type of class, including a crash course for religions, like you did.” Scott snorted, shaking his head. “Go to bed, you’re literally delirious.” 

“But!”    
“Turn off the fucking light Stiles.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Stiles was grading papers a week later in the coffeeshop when he saw his  _ vampiredemonlucifer _ friend again. He looked up, trying to have an eye break from far too many words when he saw the man, waiting for a coffee. He gasped, earning a look from the girl next to him and- shockingly, the guy he was staring at. Stiles  _ terrified _ when a brief look of recognition came across Lucifer’s face and then a glare. He probably should look away, but now he was just annoyed. It wasn’t  _ his _ fault the dude was terrible at keeping his totally not humanness hidden. So he glared back, as well as he could, earning a deeper glare back. 

Then it happened again. There was a moment when the man blinked, Stiles could see the ruby red from his seat, and then it was gone. He looked around, to see if anyone else noticed (they didn’t) and when his eyes went back to the guy. He was grabbing his coffee and leaving. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  


Stiles was going to lose his  _ mind. _ Throughout the week, since he saw Mr. Ruby Eyes in the coffee shop, he saw him  _ everywhere.  _ Was this an intimidation tactic? Because he was intimidated. He also was starting to have more theories on what this guy was. 

First of all, it was more than red eyes. On Tuesday, he ran into him on campus again - in broad daylight. No red eyes this time, as they crossed paths by the fountain, oh no. That time, they ran into each other again and Stiles definitely heard a growl. Deep, but short, like a warning. He had jumped and sure enough, it was exactly who he thought it was. 

_ Do you ever watch where you’re going? _

Stiles didn’t answer, he just stared and stared and stared before earning a huff of irritation. 

And like always, Lucifer walked away from him. 

  
  


On Wednesday he saw fangs, fangs! But it wasn’t you’re cheesy dracula type fangs, they were on the top and bottom row of the guys jaw. Not fangs.  _ Canines. _ Long and sharp and horrifying. They had been in the library this time, pretty late in the day. Stiles was there looking for a book, and his new ‘pal’ was apparently studying. Hunched over a book himself at a table, where Stiles was sure he couldn’t see him as he spied from the shelves. It was weirdly… normal, how the guy was acting. 

  
  


That was of course until Stiles swears he saw the man’s nostrils flare a few times, like he was purposely inhaling as deeply as he could, and then he was growling at his book. Snarl and all with a slightly opened mouth - where the sharp ass teeth were! Showing! - and he turned his head right in Stiles’ direction. 

  
  


He did not get his book. 

Thursday, Stiles had one class and he stayed in his dorm the rest of the time. He didn’t bother trying to tell Scott anything. His best buddy was an  _ idiot _ who wouldn’t listen to his rambling about the dude who was totally stalking him and showing off that he  _ knew _ that Stiles knew and that he was ready to rip him apart. Probably. Possibly. 

Except Stiles did leave his dorm, once, because he was hungry and wanted something other than the snacks he and Scott kept on hand. He ventured to his favorite Chinese place where he could get something to go and head right back. He got his usual, broccoli and beef with a side of rice, and when the order was called he was quick to get the box from the counter. His hand landed on it at the same time as another did. A hand that suddenly had claws as soon as they barely touched. 

Stiles knew then - he was so fucked - and he  _ knew _ who it was. 

“That’s mine.” Oh that was totally a growl. 

“Actually - I think…” Stiles tried, looking up and seeing thankfully normal eyes right as another call for a broccoli and beef with rice was called. He took his hand off. “All yours.” He said, stepping away. 

  
  


_ Oh God he was fucked. _

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“Werewolf, he’s totally a werewolf.” Stiles muttered from his dark corner of the library, staring at the screen of the lycan webpage he found. 

“Took you long enough to figure it out.”

Stiles didn’t scream.

  
  


That loud anyway. 

“Holy shit, dude.” He snapped, flinching away from where whathisface was sitting far too close for comfort. How did he not notice him come in - and sit there! “You can’t-”

“Don’t call me dude.” The man said, interrupting him. “It’s Derek.” 

“Derek?  _ That’s _ your name?” 

“What’s wrong with Derek,  _ Stiles. _ ”

“One, that’s a nickname and two, how the hell do you know it?” Stiles asked, confused and terrified. 

“Heard your friend call you that.” Derek shrugged, and tilted his head. “I’m sure you have other questions.”

“Uh, so many but… like,” Stiles wasn’t sure how to tactfully ask:  _ aren’t you here to, you know, silence me? _

“I’m not here to kill you.” The wolf said, rolling his eyes. When Stiles opened his mouth, he interrupted again. “And no I can’t read minds.” 

“Okay so… werewolf. Were you  _ trying _ to get me to figure it out? Is that all the… eye flashing and growling and teeth was about?”

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“It was kind of like… a test.” Derek said slowly, clearly thinking it over. “That night, when we met, I didn’t mean to flash my eyes at you. Or at the coffee shop. Most of the time really, I couldn’t help it, I had to know if you could figure it out and now, I’m here to see what you’re going to do with that information.”

“I mean, I’ve been trying to tell Scott things, but he won’t listen.” Stiles complained, “Other than that, uh, nothing. Other than worry about, you know, the murdering thing. Which you said you weren’t here for?” Derek shook his head. “Okay well then, I just have a stupid amount of questions about it.”

“That’s it?” Derek asked, “Not going to try to tell the cops? Hunters? Look up a way to get rid of  _ me _ ?”    
“Uh….no?” Stiles asked, frowning. “If you’re not going to hurt me, why would I try to hurt you?” 

Derek quietly just stared at them for a while, enough time for Stiles to get uncomfortable with the neutral look on his face and the silence. Eventually, Derek reached to shut his laptop which brought him closer to Stiles’ space where he  _ kept going _ . Leaning into Stiles’ space, one hand balancing him on the back of Stiles’ chair while Derek let himself get far too up close and personal. 

“Um…” Stiles started, feeling his heart rate go up and he wasn’t sure if it was because  _ hello _ this guy is still unfairly hot, or if it was because he knew there were pointy teeth hidden away that could come out any time near his face.

“You’re scared of me,” Derek mentioned, casually, like he was talking about the weather. “And attracted to me.”

“Uh.” Stiles has gone stupid, he can’t focus on anything right now but how Derek’s lip move while he spoke, and how his -  _ oh hey they’re red again, _ eyes are bright and gorgeous with the strange color, and of course the brief thought of  _ hey I wonder what stubble feels like _ crossed his mind. 

“Don’t you want to know why I’ve been having trouble controlling myself around you?” Derek asked, and oh he  _ smirks _ that’s cool. 

“Sure.” He managed to say. 

“At first it was your smell,” Derek said, to which Stiles almost got offended from the statement until the were kept going. “Which was confusing at first, because it was so  _ good _ . I couldn’t stop thinking about it after that night, and then there was the second time...when you took a breath and I didn’t even know you were there - but one sound and I  _ knew _ it was you.” The wolf moved his hand away from the desk, letting his rest on Stile’s chest, which did  _ nothing _ to help soothe his heart rate. “I might have followed you a little bit after that, but it was hard to get your attention subtly. You’re always kind of distracted, aren’t you Stiles?” He asked, moving his hand upwards. “Like now.”

“Distracted?” Stiles repeated, because yeah, he was focusing a little more on the hand touching him than Derek’s words. “Oh, I have ADHD. Wait, you were trying to get my attention?”

“Yes,” Derek said, and his hand moved  _ again _ making a jump from Stiles’ chest to his face. “I had to get a closer look, “Without losing control in front of other people. Then it clicked.” He mentioned, thumb sliding across the human’s cheek.    
“I’m feeling very sexually intimidated.” He mentioned, earning a snort. 

“Good thing I’m trying to tell you we’re compatible.” Derek mentioned, “You, me, and the wolf.”

“The...wolf.” Stiles said, and raised his brows. “Wait, like- you  _ like _ me? And your...what inner wild side does too?”   
“Essentially.” 

“So, this is like a trust test? Make sure you can ask me out without me revealing all your wolfy secrets?” Derek nodded to the statement, but he wasn’t really looking at Stiles. He was very clearly staring downwards, at his lips. “Alright, first of all - you’re terrible at this. I thought you hated me!”

“Clearly, I don’t.” Derek mentioned, eyes trailing upwards before he was coming closer. Stiles finally got the ability to move, shooting a hand up between them and getting the wolf to pause for a second when he pressed against very firm pecs.    
“Hold up- back up! Secondly,” Stiles interrupted, before he couldn’t turn back. “I don’t know if you’re from some magically werewolf land, but  _ normal _ people ask people out on dates after some flirting. Not scare their object of affection to death before cornering them in the library for the big ‘I’m a mythical creature, wanna make out?’ reveal.” 

“So, you  _ don’t _ want to make out?” Derek asked, clearly amused by all this. “Go out with me.”

“You have zero tact and we’re going to work on that.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Yes though. To both. This time I will allow makin- hmph!” 

Derek had successfully shut him up from going on a rambling session, by replacing it with a make out session instead. 

Stiles would get his date later. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“Wait, so he’s not a demon?” Scott asked later, and tilted his head. “Sure looks like he’s trying to eat you.” He added, staring at the marks that were already darkening on his best friend’s neck. 

“Oh, he’s a demon.” Stiles snorted, tossing his bag to the side as he grinned at Scott. “But hey, I did say he could totally have my soul.” 

Scott threw a pillow at him. 


End file.
